George Wright
George Wright is a pupil of Greenaway High comprehensive school in YouTube's Subjects. George is recruited into Greenaway's crime-fighting task-force by Theodore Smith, and the two quickly become best friends. George is also close friends with Alexis Lance and Courtney Summers. Personality George is shown to be caring and understanding to friend or foe alike. His loving nature can come across as extreme at times, especially towards Theodore. He is socially awkward, and has strange quirks that make him a pariah in Greenaway and general society. George is shown to be highly intelligent in matters of obscurity, yet lacks all common sense and any knowledge that would be deemed 'useful' or 'current'. This is also shown through George refusing to use most modern technologies, preferring to read, which he does in excess. Habits like this grant him titles such as 'nerd' from Alexis Lance. George is rarely happy, and often very melancholy - possibly due to his philosophical and thoughtful nature, as well as the loss of his parents and small circle of friends. George's sexuality has been questioned by Tina Cress in What We Lost to Flames, but George considers himself bisexual. Pre-Team Childhood George was born in central London, to unnamed parents. He had a lower-middle-class upbringing, but his early childhood is known to be generally happy. Sometime before the age of ten, George adopted the habits of wearing odd socks and his watch on the outside of his sleeve. When George was ten, his mother and father were murdered in a seemingly random armed robbery on his childhood home. George escaped alive, after the two criminals chose to take mercy on him and keep him alive. George was left alone, hiding under a trampoline. Sometime between the ages of ten and sixteen, George was adopted by his current foster mum, Jane. Although the memories would be supposedly painful for George, Jane and George continued to live in George's childhood home, where his parents were killed. George is hinted at as being friends with Courtney Summers before joining the team, possibly because Courtney's mother Stella is a friend of Jane's. Greenaway High and Recruitment George joined Greenaway High School in year seven, making him eleven years of age - only a year after his parent's death. Not much is known about George's years at Greenaway before year eleven, however it is probable that he was a social outcast, with very little friends. Sometime before year eleven, George was recruited by Theodore and Alexis into Greenaway's crime-fighting task force, possibly because of his intellect, capacity for book-smarts, and socially deviant thoughts. Once George was recruited, Theodore, Alexis and George worked as a team for an unnamed amount of time, before George supposedly referred Courtney to Theodore, resulting in her recruitment. Working with the team Season One "Downwards Spiral" George is sent with Theodore to the house of Mario Sakalov to arrest the pupil for "hacking into Greenaway High's secure network." George apprehends Mario - interestingly his only physical activity in the field to date. After Theodore knocks Mario unconscious, George and Theodore take a taxi to an unnamed location near Greenaway. George walks to school ahead, leaving Theodore to pay the taxi fare. George arrives at Greenaway, walking to the Crime Scene Room and playing chess alone on his parent's chess board, against himself. Alexis arrives, remarking "again?", suggesting that George playing chess against himself is a common occurrence before Downwards Spiral. Alexis asks George: "how autistic are you?", picking up on some of George's stranger mannerisms. Eventually, Theodore joins George and Alexis, and the three work a case together, discussing the murder weapon and the wounds on Shamil Joshi's front. Eventually, they call Courtney, tracking their CSS - Malcolm Axel - down to a breakfast club in Greenaway. Upon arrival at the breakfast club, the team find the room empty, then tracking Malcolm to the school gym. This is the only time George accompanies Theodore and Alexis on a takedown to date, trying to talk Malcolm out of his drug infused trance with Alexis. This results in Theodore shooting Malcolm dead, shocking George, suggesting it is the first time Theodore has killed someone. Later that night, George comforts Theodore in the Crime Scene Room after "a full day of lessons". Theodore assures George he is okay, but George remains concerned, taking a copy of Great Expectations from Theodore, and leaving Greenaway to return home. "Vampire" The majority of Vampire takes place on the five year anniversary of the death of George's parents. Early in the morning before school, George is sitting on a bench in the graveyard where his parents are buried, staring at their gravestone. This graveyard is supposedly situated somewhere near Greenaway. George receives a text from Theodore, prompting him to go to school, to discover the school basement repurposed as a new Crime Scene Room due to 'budget cuts.' George again plays chess against himself, seemingly sombre about his parent's deaths. He also informs Theodore that he is "trying to cut down" on coffee, however these attempts are shown to be unsuccessful, as his coffee intake increases throughout the episode. When questioned by Theodore and Alexis, George retreats to his "first lesson", Geography, to avoid more conversation. The next day (the five year anniversary), George joins Theodore and Alexis on a one night school trip to Freeman Forest. Upon arrival at the campsite George is very quiet due to sadness, however cheers up a little when teasing Theodore about his ranting love of nature. That night, George sits separately from his two friends in George, Theodore and Alexis's tent, fiddling with a pawn chess piece - a reminder of his parent's death. The team receive a call from Courtney, cheering George up a little. Courtney tells the team of Tina Cress's disappearance, and Theodore and Alexis leave to investigate her tent, Theodore instructing George to stay in the tent. Once Theodore and Alexis leave, George takes a bite of pizza, seemingly satisfied with the food. Whilst waiting for Theodore and Alexis' return, George reads, until Charles Darcey bursts into the tent, shooting George twice. George feigns death, however is not wounded, due to a bullet proof vest he is wearing under his clothes. Charles leaves, and George supposedly follows him discreetly. Later, whilst Alexis is apprehended by Charles, George bursts from foliage, knocking Charles to the ground and saving Alexis' life. Alexis and George then accost Charles, and bring him back to their tent, tying him to a chair. George questions Charles, until Theodore returns, Charles jumping to his feet and pointing a gun at the team. George discovers that Charles and himself both have lost their parents, using this fact to bond with Charles, and talking him down from shooting. Charles is arrested, and George informs Charles: "Some grow up to be murderers, and some grow up to catch them." Despite this moment of pride, George is then seen to be tired and miserable, putting his head in his hands. The next day, George is comforted by Alexis whilst playing chess against himself in the Crime Scene Room. Alexis suggests that George must try and get over his parent's death, and stop "playing a ghost." She then leaves George to his thoughts, George concluding that he is "lucky" not to have become a murderer. He puts the pawn in his cardigan pocket, and exits the Crime Scene Room, presumably going to his lessons. "What We Lost to Flames" George bursts in to the Crime Scene Room, arguing with Theodore about a meal of spinach and bacon, Theodore branding it a "culinary disaster" and George agreeing. Alexis and Theodore then engage in an argument, which makes George extremely awkward. He breaks up the pairs feud. Theodore then reveals to the team that Courtney will be joining them at Greenaway, seemingly lifting George's mood. Once Courtney arrives, Theodore instructs George to lay out a stool for Courtney, to which he obliges. When Courtney's phone rings, George smiles at Theodore, who is annoyed. Alexis and Courtney travel to Alexis' house after the team receives news of Courtney's friend Melissa being kidnapped. Theodore supposedly leaves to buy him and George coffee, whilst George remains in the Crime Scene Room, researching arson using books and newspaper clippings. This is the first time George's book-smarts are properly demonstrated. Upon Theodore's return, George is granted his coffee and the two discuss arsonists and the case further, showing how well the two work together professionally. Some time after this, George leaves Greenaway, visiting the café 'Thames Ditton Marina' on the River Thames, possibly to alleviate the emotional weight of Courtney's distress. He also visits a hairdresser to get his hair cut. In the café, George appears to have ordered three cappuccinos, having already finished two, before bumping into Tina Cress. The two have a conversation about George's sexuality, and it is revealed that George has seen Tina "around school" in the past, but the two have "never actually met." George defends Theodore during this conversation, saying he's "working hard on a case." This demonstrates George's loyalty towards his friend. Before Tina leaves, she kisses George. This is supposedly George's first kiss, judging by his shocked and bewildered reaction. It is unknown whether the kiss provides any sexual or romantic stimulation for George. Upon leaving the café, George calls Theodore, walking down an unknown street. George informs Theodore of his and Tina's meeting and kiss, changing the topic of the conversation before Theodore can become jealous. The team then talk through the case, George determining that Tina is keeping Melissa in the Auwell School Allotment. Theodore and Alexis then leave for the allotment, George supposedly leaving for Alexis' house to comfort Courtney in Alexis' absence. George remains with Courtney, receiving a call from Theodore, informing him that both Melissa and Tina "burnt to death." He is instructed to inform Courtney, however can't find the words to tell her, demonstrating the information only through a look of sadness. Courtney runs up to George and hugs him, to George's initial surprise. It is unknown how George feels about Tina's death, or Theodore's actions in the shed, though he is probably supportive of him. In this episode, George is teased by Tina about him and Theodore being romantically involved. This supposedly plants the seed of romantic feelings towards Theodore in George's mind. "Black Christmas" After festively decorating the Crime Scene Room, George and Theodore walk along the street together towards Greenaway, discussing Christmas. It is here revealed that George was planning to take a two week Christmas Holiday away from Greenaway, but "got bored halfway through," and came back after a week. This shows that George is dedicated to the job, and easily bored. Before entering Greenaway, Theodore and George discuss kissing, and George seems mysteriously distant. It is unknown whether this is due to George's kiss with Tina, growing romantic feelings for Theodore, or general loneliness. Upon entering the Crime Scene Room, the two discuss Alexis, George advising Theodore to "talk to her." The two share Vodka shots once it turns midnight and reaches Christmas Day, revealing that George and Theodore are spending Christmas Day with one another in Greenaway than with their respective families. After hugging Theodore (and starting him), George leaves to "get coffee" with Alexis and Courtney, suggesting that those two are also spending Christmas night on the job. "The Interview" It is unknown whether George's first appearance in this episode is a metaphorical representation or a past event. George is shown to be chasing a CSS from Greenaway with Theodore to an abandoned house. The two find the CSS holding a young girl hostage, and George tries to talk him out of shooting his victim, this attempt failing and resulting in the deaths of both the girl and the CSS. George "cares too much" about the death of the girl, and possibly the death of the CSS. Theodore leaves George in the house with the bodies, and it is unknown as to what George does next, though it is probable that he clears the bodies from the house himself. George is next seen entering the Crime Scene Room with Alexis, supposedly after a text from Theodore. The two are discussing the band 'Twenty One Pilots'. The team discuss their latest case with Courtney on video call. Courtney talks over George, correcting his use of 'CSS' to 'SCSS'. George is shown to care for Courtney, offering her words of comfort when Theodore is hostile towards her, even if this hostility is necessary for motivation. This shows once more that George is heart and not head-driven, despite his intellect. George seems unwilling to participate in Theodore and Alexis' argument once more, suggesting that conflict makes him socially awkward. He shrugs reproachfully when Theodore tries to make him argue. Alexis storms out of the Crime Scene Room, telling George to "get out while you can." George is clearly torn between his two friends, but sides with Theodore ultimately, staying with him, telling him that he could have been more sensitive. He also jokes that he is only friends with the unlikable Theodore due to "Stockholm Syndrome." The pair now leave the basement for Mr Perkins' Art Room hut, on the border of Freeman Forest. Once they have questioned the teacher, they walk back to the school foyer. Courtney calls Theodore, asking for help in the form of "paper records." Theodore deems George the paper records due to his analogue nature, sending George to Auwell Primary School to help Courtney. Before leaving, George shows an emotional and possibly romantic attachment for Theodore, telling him that he "doesn't owe team anything." From Greenaway, George arrives at Auwell, pretending to be a supply teacher to smuggle himself into the building. He meets up with Courtney, and the two share banter, before George reads through the "Greenaway High student logs", discovering more information about the case. Sometime after this, George and Courtney get distracted, racing Google against books to find out which is a quicker means of acquiring information. Strangely, and possibly due to George's extremely fast reading speed, the two "draw every time." George seems very comfortable around Courtney, compared to his behaviour around many other people in his life, possibly because of their old friendship. Eventually, Courtney's program breaks through a firewall in the student logs, and George and Courtney find incriminating evidence about Mr Perkins, George instantly knowing that he is "Theodore's favourite teacher." George's natural reaction is to warn Theodore, sending him a text with this information. It is unknown what George does during the rest of the events of the case, though it is probable that he remains with Courtney in Auwell, with Theodore updating him on key details. On an unspecified night (though it is probably the night after the case), Theodore goes round to George's house for a sleepover. George is again shown trying to make romantic advances towards Theodore, which Theodore denies, reminding George that the two are "just friends." This clearly saddens George, even if he tries not to show it. George also seems saddened about Theodore thinking that Alexis is almost definitely going to leave the team, denying an offer from Theodore to fire her. The pair then have banter about George's obsessive coffee intake, until it is revealed that George has once again been playing chess against himself, a chess set laid out on his bed. The next morning, Alexis meets George in the Crime Scene Room, finding him playing chess against himself. She reveals to him that she's leaving the team. George hands Alexis the pawn chess piece that he pocketed in Vampire, saying that "without this I can't play," admitting that it's time to move on from his parent's death. Finally, after George asks Alexis not to forget about him, the pair hug, and Alexis leaves. George stands in the Crime Scene Room alone, clearly sombre. It is probable that Theodore informs George of him telling Alexis to "fuck off!", to which George was most likely disapproving. That night, Courtney and George receive a text from Theodore calling them to Greenaway, arriving in the Crime Scene Room together. Theodore informs the pair he is about to "tell them something that will change the way this team works forever." and then declares: "allow me to introduce... The League of Lost Prophets!" George and Courtney share a look, understandably confused. Relationships Theodore Smith George and Theodore have been best friends for a long, unspecified amount of time, and met when Theodore recruited George into the team. George is one of the only people in Theodore's life that takes him seriously and understands some of the emotional weight on his mind. George is constantly forgiving of Theodore's actions, giving him second chances. George knows that Theodore is a good person deep down, and has a lot of sympathy for him, due to the amount of stress he knows Theodore is constantly under. On the other hand, George is sometimes too submissive to Theodore, risking his emotional and physical wellbeing for him, and greeted with little to no outward recognition. George always puts Theodore's life before his own, due to his high opinions of his friend. Some time during season one, George develops an emotional and romantic attachment towards Theodore. At first he pursues this, before the two learn to keep their friendship platonic, and dismiss all thoughts of romance. George still shows affection to Theodore however, such is the nature of his personality. Theodore trusts George completely, even going so far as to brand George as his "Wright hand man." Alexis Lance Alexis and George have a very close friendship, and often are emotionally supportive towards one another. Alexis greatly helps George overcome the loss of his parents, and George is the only member of the team that Alexis chooses to say goodbye to before leaving. George is clearly shaken by Alexis leaving, demonstrating the pairs closeness. On the other hand, George and Alexis are often shown as mischievous together, poking fun of both one another in "Downwards Spiral" and also Theodore, in "Vampire". They have a light hearted attitude when around one another most of the time, and get along well. Alexis and George's friendship is a contributor as to why Theodore and Alexis' feud makes George so uncomfortable. Courtney Summers George is comfortable around Courtney, as he is around Theodore, coming out of his shell a little. As a result, George and Courtney are able to have jokey conflicts between Courtney's very digital nature and George's very analogue outlook. Despite the rivalry, the two care about each other, George comforting Courtney after Melissa dies in "What We Lost To Flames". George is often looking out for Courtney, making up for Theodore's cruel treatment of her. This is seen in The Interview - George will put his care for his friend above getting a job done quickly, which may be foolish, but shows his loving nature. As opposed to Theodore, George is very entertained by Courtney's antics and mannerisms, often laughing along with her, in "Downwards Spiral" and "What We Lost To Flames", despite being confused by her phrase "juggernuggets" in Vampire. Charles Darcey While being enemies naturally, George and Charles have a strange bond, and definitely a respect for one another. George sympathises with Charles' situation, as the two have both lost their parents. Although Charles clearly resents George by the time of his arrest, they obviously make a powerful impression on one another. George sees Charles as very similar to himself. Both have lost their parents and have been outcast by society, except Charles chose a darker path, and George a lighter one. Charles, to George, is the very real reality of what George could become if he let his demons engulf his heart of gold. "Some grow up to be murderers, and some grow up to catch them." Tina Cress While "having never actually met," Tina expresses that George showed interest in her "around school." George seems disapproving of Tina's crazy and murderous antics, but puts up with her company. It is implied that Tina is George's first kiss, and it is unknown whether he views this as a positive or negative thing. George's reaction to Tina's death is unknown. Jane Jane is George's offscreen foster mum. Not much is known about George and Jane's relationship, apart from the fact that George views Jane as positive change in his life, making it better after the loss of his parents. Look Physical Appearance George is extremely skinny, and has very pale skin. His face is gaunt, and he often has red or purple outlines around his eyes, to show a lack of sleep. George's fingers are spidery, and are always bitten and chewed from a constant habit of not only nail biting, but biting of the flesh on the finger. George also has very fragile wrists. His eyes are bright blue, and his hair is a honey blonde colour, varying in shade, depending on time of year and episode. George's hair varies in length throughout season one, from short to medium. It is always very messy and unkempt, and usually sports George's 'signature' parting towards the right of his face. His eyebrows are thin to non-existent throughout season one. Usually, George has stubble on his upper lip, forming a spotty and half-hearted moustache. His lips are oftentimes also bitten, and his face has a light spattering of spots. In Downwards Spiral, George sports a blemish on his nose, which fades as season one progresses. Costume In season one, George wears the Greenaway school uniform of a white button up shirt, a blue tie with a white polkadot design and smart black trousers. On top of this, George usually wears cardigans, of which he owns many. In Downwards Spiral, George sports a black sweatervest, and wears his signature lo-top black and white Converse All-Stars. These shoes are then changed for brown tassel loafers in the opening of Vampire, with a black cardigan. A different cardigan with orange buttons is seen in the last scene of Vampire. In What We Lost to Flames, George wears a black blazer over his cardigan, as well as black suede brogues, with blue soles and laces. During the Christmas period, George dons a cardigan with a speckled snow design, and a black shawl neck cardigan over this for warmth, as well as returning to his Converse, before switching to a black waistcoat, complete with fob chain for The Interview. Navy desert boots can also be seen in this episode. George always wears odd or miss-matched socks, with his watch worn outside his right cardigan sleeve, either because of sensitive skin, or ease of telling the time. George frequents scarves, wearing four scarves throughout the course of season one, including his signature purple silken scarf in What We Lost to Flames, which can also be seen under his coat and wrapped around his chair in Downwards Spiral. George usually wears a navy blue peacoat over his school uniform throughout season one, and uses an old leather satchel as his school bag. In a strange turn of events, he dons a black corduroy frock coat for his final scenes of The Interview. In season two, George's style appears to stay mostly the same, with the addition of the new school tie. He is seen to be wearing new black and blue brogue shoes, and a black cardigan with blue buttons and elbow patches. Trivia * George doesn't wear his watch until the gym scene of Downwards Spiral, whereupon he keeps the watch for the rest of the season. * George drinks an average of nine cups of coffee a day * Although George is trying to "cut down" on coffee in Vampire, this attempt proves unsuccessful, as he ups his coffee intake throughout the episode. * George holds a coffee cup in every scene he appears in, in What We Lost to Flames. * The only subject known to be being taken by George for GCSE is Geography. * George takes History A Level classes with Theodore, Imogen Bennett and Louise Raine. * The green coat George wears in Vampire is described as his 'woodland coat'. He only wears it in woodland or rural areas. * For unknown reasons, George owns the same Ray-Ban design sunglasses as Theodore, with a brown tortoise shell design. * George doesn't like winter, but likes Christmas. * On average, George gets three hours of sleep a night. * George uses a Nokia 'brick' phone in "Downwards Spiral", before changing to an iPhone in "Vampire" and "What We Lost to Flames." He then regains the Nokia for "Black Christmas" and "The Interview." * The passcode for George's iPhone is '5555' * George wears a hairband round his wrist in "What We Lost to Flames", much like Theodore in season two. * George is a fan of Twenty One Pilots, and prefers the album 'Vessel' to 'Blurryface'. It is assumed that Alexis is also a fan, and the two have conversations about the band. Behind The Scenes * Charlie Ilett and Theo Thacker have donned George's purple silk scarf from Downwards Spiral and What We Lost to Flames his "gay scarf." * Charlie Ilett didn't intend for George to ever wear his hair short, but decided to get a hair cut halfway through What We Lost to Flames on a whim, deciding to grow George's hair out throughout season two instead. * The character of George was originally intended to be much more intelligent than he is in his current form. This aspect of him was dropped for fear of him becoming a "stereotypical nerd" character. * The death of George's parents was only added into Vampire's third draft as an "afterthought". Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "What We Lost to Flames" * "Black Christmas" * "The Interview" Category:Characters Category:Team Members